gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.18 Drugie podsumowanie
Chris: Studio podsumowujące i znowu ja. Zdąrzyliście już za mną zatęsknić bo poprzedni odcinek prowadził szef. Niestety przez pewien skandal nie mogłem w nim wystąpić, jednak prawa do prowadzenia podsumowań nadal przypadają mi. A moi adwokaci już walczą o ponowne przyjęci mnie na gospodarza show w rozprawie sądowej. Zajmijmy się teraz tym co ważne. Minęło już trochę czasu, a zostało tylko sześciu uczestników, tymi szczęściarzami są Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette i Tyler. Przybędzie dzisiaj do nas piątka gości, przegranych, któzy odpadli niedawno. Specjalie przez nas wybrani, jako pierwszą zapraszam Heather. Heather: Witaj Chris. Wiesz że nadal ciebie nienawidzę? Chris: Wiem, wiem. Mamy dla ciebie szereg pytań. Połuż sie na tamtym łożu. Jeśli odpowiesz źle, tamten topór na ciebie spadnie. Za każdą złą opowiedź będziemy stopniowo go obniżać, za dobrą, podwyżać. Zaczynajmy. Heather: Nie ma strachu, jstem najbardziej uczciwą osobą jaką znam. Chris: Czy gdy po raz pierwszy odpadłaś, poczółaś niesmak i nienawiść do wszystkich uczeswtników? Heather: Oczywiście że nie, jestem tak opanowana że mimo krzyku potrafię się opanować. Chris: Dalej, czy gdy odpadłaś po raz drugi to zazdrościłaś tego czołowej zawodniczce, Bridgette? Heather: Oczywiście że nie. Ojć! Chris: Mów prawdę bo inaczej...następne pytanie, czy uważasz Geoffa za największego faworyta w mieście? Heather: Nie myślałam o tym, ale szczerze mówiąc, ma najwięcej szans na zwycięstwo. Chris: Świetnie, jesteś bezpieczna. Możesz zajść. Jednak to nie koniec wyzwań dla ciebie. W naszym studiu podsumowującym przygotowaliśmy specjalną grę pod tytółem ,,Zrób to na opak". Heather: Tytół wiele zdradza, wiem czego się spodziewać. Chris: Świetnie, tam jest platworma z zieloną częścią i z czerwoną. Pierwsza część zadania to unikanie tej złej. Szef będzie Ci mówił kolor, a jak sama nazwa wskazuje ty będziesz musiała wejść na ten drugi kolor. Maz do zdobycia 100 punktów. Start. Chef: Zielony. Heather: Ups. Chris: Każdy się na to nabiera. Heather: Teraz już dam radę. Chef: Czerwony. Chris: Dobrze. Chef: Zielony, czerwony, zielony, zielony, czerwony, zielony, zółty. Heather: Hej, nie ma takiego. Chris: To oznacza ze koniec zadania. Zdobyłaś 90 punktów. Nieźle. Możesz odpocząć, a tymczasem prywitajmy naszego drugiego gościa, brawa dla Owena. Owen: Siemka stary, nie wiesz jak za tobą tęskniłem, za tobą też Heather. Heather: Ble, spadaj obleśniaku. Chris: Zaczynamy tak samo jak poprzednio, ruszaj się na łoże tortur i lepiej odpowiadaj na pytania poprawnie. Owen: Spoko, nigdy nie kłamię, mam za słabe sumienie. Chris: Tym lepiej dla ciebie, wierz mi. Pierwsze pytanie. Czy miałeś za złe to że prawie cała dróżyna na ciebie głosowała za kiepski występ w wyzwaniu? Owen: O tak, źle się po tym czółem, ale jednak przeze mnie przegrali więc słusznie odpadłem. Chris: Przyznaj że chciałeś i do dziś chcesz się zemścić na Trencie, który był z tobą w parze w tamtym wyzwaniu. Owen: Chciałem, bo traktował mnie strasznie, ale nie załamałem się i nie czuje do niego żalu. Chris: Kogo uważasz za największego faworyta do głównej nagrody? Owen: Myślę że Bridgette ma największe szanse, dużo wygrywała i ma przewagę nad innymi. Chris: Dobrze się spisałeś, teraz drugie zadanie, przygotowane specjalnie dla ciebie. Konkurs na jak najszybsze zjedzenie pączków. Masz 50 pączków na stole, jeśli uwiniesz się z nimi w mniejszym czasie niż minuta to pójdziesz do markowej restauracji na koszt firmy z osobą którą sam wybierzesz. Owen: Prościzna, zaczynam. Chris: Świetnie, licze czas. Owen: Mniem, mhm, bek, pycha! Chris: Świetnie stary. 42 sekundy. Genialny czas. W nagrodę dostajesz objecane zaproszenie do restauracji. Owen: Super. Czy mam jeszcze jakieś pyszne zadania? Chris: Ty nie. Ale nasz następny gość tam. Powitajmy Justina. Justin: Nie mam zamiaru w niczym uczestniczyć, to mogłoby zaniedbać moją piękną twarz. Chris: No dobra, siadaj tam obok Heather i Owena. Heather: Ile tubek żelu zużywasz codziennie? Justin: Pozostawmy to bez komentarza. Chris: Ech, nie mamy z ciebie żadnego użytku, a oglądalność spada. Ale żeby ją poprawić zaprosiliśmy także Duncana. Brawa. Duncan: Po co ja tutaj przyszedłem? Chris: Nie wiesz i my również nie wiemy, ale zaczniesz od łoża tortur. Duncan: Super, a kogo będziemy torturować? Chris: Rzecz w tym, że ty będziesz na nim leżał. Duncan: Ale kanał. Chris: Zadam Ci pare pytań, na które będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć, jeżeli tego nie zrobisz to topór spadnie i przekroi Cię na pół. Duncan: O kurcze. Chris: Pierwsze pytanie, uważasz że uczciwie odpadłeś z programu? Duncan: Jasne że nie, to przez tego kujona, nic nie robił i tylko narzekał, nie dziw się że odpadłem akurat w wyzwaniu w parze z nim. Chris: Ok, czy myślisz że Tyler ma jakieś szanse na zwycięstwo? Duncan: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, to siedem nieszczęść nawet gdyby znalazło się w finale, to niewiedziałoby czy sezon się zaczoł. Chris: Chyba masz rację, i ostatnie pytanie, kogo uważasz za szczerego faworyta. Duncan: Uważam że największe szanse ma Bridgette. Ani razu jeszcze nie zawaliła zadania. Chris: Dziękuje za opinie, teraz przejdziemy do zadania specjalnie dla ciebie. Powinno Cię ucieszyć. Jest to gra w stylu uderz młotkiem w wystającą głowe. Taki automat. Tutaj będziesz miał wystające łby zawodników z naszego reality show, musisz walnąć w te, których nielubisz, a jeśli do kogoś nic nie masz, to ich zostaw. Na zabawę masz minutę i możesz zdobyć 500 punktów. Duncan: Super, pierwszy raz zrobiłeś coś co mi się podoba. Chris: Zaczynaj. Duncan: Beth, walnąć. Ezekiel, walnąć. Noah, rozwalić!. Heather, rozwalić! Heather: Hej! Duncan: Bridgette, może zostać. Geoff, zostawię. Tyler, Rozwalić. Chris: Minęła minuta. Dostajesz 432 punkty. Trzeba przyznać że było blisko. Niezła zabawa nie? Tymczasem odpocznij sobie obok naszych innych gość, a do nas jako ostatnia zawita Leshawna. Leshawna: O tak, siema wszystkim. Chris: Jesteśmy zachwyceni ze zechciałaś nas odwiedzić, ale warunki masz te same co inni. Najpierw łoże tortur. I lepiej na pytania odpowiadaj poprawnie. Leshawna: Nie ma sprawy. Chris: Zaczynajmy, uważasz że odpadłaś przez własne lenistwo czy to inni Cie nie chcieli? Leshawna: Myślę że to jednak była moja wina, nie chciałam nic robić to mi się oberwało. Chris: Nestety wszyscy wybrali Noah zamiast ciebie, masz im za złe? Leshawna: Nie już mówiłam, nie spisałam się wtedy i wypadłam, uczciwie. Chris: I ostatnie pytanie, kogo uważasz za faworyta show? Leshawna: Myślę że Bridgette, najlepiej sobie radzi. Chris: Świetnie, możesz zejść. Niestety dla ciebie nie mamy żadnej gierki, ale zawsze możesz porozmawiać z byłymi kumplami z dróżyny. Cóż, podsumowanie dobiega końca a ja mam dla was komunikat. Jeżeli moi adwokaci wygrają rozprawę to już niebawem wrócę do miasta, tymczasem zajmie się tym szef. Na dziś to koniec, oglądajcie Chefa Hatcheta już niedługo w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.